Modern skins of aircraft are often constructed with composite material. For protection against lightning strike and/or magnetic pulse, usually an additional highly conductive layer, the so called lightning strike protection (LSP), is incorporated into the skin.
The document DE 10 2006 046 002 A1 describes a multilayer system for lightning strike protection comprising a paint layer including polarized particles.
Furthermore, in recent years, attempts have been made to develop battery function integrated in a composite structure.